Find A Way
by Liz1986
Summary: JarethSarah 15 years after fifteenyearold Sarah's encounter in the Labyrinth, and she's moved on. She's now a Harvard professor in English, married to a doctor, with a tenyearold daughter, Elsie. Meanwhile, Jareth's daughter, Marielle, who was away during


**Find A Way**

**SUMMARY:_ It's been fifteen years since fifteen-year-old Sarah Williams completed the Labyrinth and rescued her baby brother from the clutches of the 'evil' Goblin King, Jareth. And a lot has happened since then. Sarah moved on with her life, letting her fantasy life go… she met the man she would marry in university, studying English literature and performing arts, and got married, and had daughter, Elsie. With Jareth, his own daughter, Marielle, who lived with her grandparents at the time of Sarah's encounter with Jareth, has returned to her father to find him bitter and dangerous. Will this Fae princess _Find A Way_ to help her father before it's too late?_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sarah, Jareth, Toby, or the Labyrinth, or any characters you recognise from the Labyrinth. Blah, blah, blah…**

* * *

"Mom!" ten-year-old Elsie Sanderson called out, frustrated. According to the chestnut-haired, blue-eyed child, her mother had punished her for no reason because she wanted to watch her television show, instead of doing her homework – by ten-year-old's logic that was extremely unfair. Earlier in the evening, Sarah Williams-Sanderson, English professor at Harvard University, had instructed her daughter to do her work before she could watch television – and unfortunately she didn't have her husband at home because he was working. Of course, Elsie refused and they got into an argument, and Sarah did the parental thing which was to send her child to her room until she apologised and did her homework.

Scott Sanderson, 34, was Sarah's husband of ten years – they got married just after Elsie was born. Sarah was only twenty at the time and in university. After the Labyrinth, Sarah had dropped her fantasy life and entered reality for what seemed like the first time. She started to put in an effort with her stepmother, and now they had a close relationship… she babysat for now sixteen-year-old Toby when he was younger, and they too were close. But then he entered his teens and didn't want anything to do with his parents, his sister, and blah, blah, blah… you know the normal teenage angst. And, he has no memory of what happened to him when he was only one. Sarah graduated high school as the valedictorian and entered into university that following year, studying performing arts and English Literature. It was there she met Scott, and they fell in love – he was so attentive and loving, more so than anyone she had dated before. When she was nineteen, Sarah found out she was pregnant, and she gave birth only two weeks after her twentieth birthday. Scott proposed to her on a boat down in Florida only two months before, and they got married three months after Elsie was born. Now, they live in a penthouse apartment on Park Avenue as Scott worked as a successful Pediatrician, and with Sarah now in her professorship at Harvard (she got a teaching job there about two years after her own graduation – she was that good). And their lives now were very normal, and happy. Scott and Sarah had a very loving, happy marriage, and they adored their daughter. Though, sometimes she could be a real pain in the ass.

"Mom!" Elsie stormed towards the study, sulking. It wasn't fair! She stopped in front of the door and opened it to see her mother sitting behind a large white marble desk, with a laptop computer in front of her and several files and loads of papers scattered around the desk. It was a sunken study area, meaning that to get into it; you go through the door and down about four steps. Along the back wall there were many pictures of family and friends, including a large family portrait of Sarah, Scott, and Elsie in the middle. There was a house plant in one of the corners and a painting Toby did that was framed and hanging on one of the other walls – he was a talented artist, and Sarah even bought one of his paintings, that's how good she thought he was. He even had a few of his works in galleries and exhibitions.

Sarah looked up from her work of grading student's papers and looked slightly annoyed and her pouting child. Elsie wasn't normally bratty, but she was like any other normal ten year old. She had her mother's beautiful hair and porcelain skin and facial features, but had her father's eyes and demanding personality. Sarah had wanted to give her what she never had – a good school, privileged life, but Scott had insisted that their daughter attend public school, so it could build her character and teach her to respect everyone – not just the rich or privileged, but also those who didn't have it as lucky as she did, and that if she wanted to get something, she had to earn it… including respect.

"Mom! Come on!" Elsie stormed down the steps and over to the desk. Sarah just sat there, calmly watching her child's rant. She knew exactly how to put this fire out and take care of her. One thing that she learnt from remembering her own experiences and how her father punished her or taught her a lesson when she acted out, with disrespect.

"Why did you disconnect my T.V.!" she demanded to know. But Sarah didn't reply, she just sat there staring at her. Elsie started to fidget. She hated it when her mother did this.

"Mom!"

"What?" Sarah replied. "You done?"

Elsie screamed, stamping her foot, frustrated, and turned to leave.

"No, missy!" Sarah called from behind, still not getting up. "Stay. Don't you walk out that door."

Elsie stopped, fearing her mother's wrath. She knew she did the wrong thing, but that didn't mean she didn't believe she was right. Finally, Sarah stood up and walked around the table, her arms were crossed in front of her and she was frowning as she leaned against her desk. She then held out her hand, and with her index finger, she beckoned Elsie forward. Sarah wasn't usually formal with her daughter, but she was strict – not intensely strict – but she did have a healthy balance. She and Elsie often hung out and had a great time together, shopping, or whatever. But she knew that she was the girl's mother first, and only _after_ that could she try being her friend. Reluctantly, Elsie shuffled forward, hanging her head.

"Look at me," Sarah instructed. She didn't.

"Elsie Jessica Sanderson, look at me." Sarah asked again. Sighing nervously, Elsie lifted her head so her eyes met her thirty-year-old mother's and moved to stand directly in front of her. No longer the tough, demanding little princess, Sarah had pulled Elsie off her high horse and back to the level of being a ten year old girl. The professor shrugged her shoulders and remained calm.

"What's with the attitude, El?"

No response.

"Honey?"

Again, no response. Sarah sighed and removed her glassed, rubbing her temples. "Elsie, come on. I don't need this at the moment…"

"Then I'll go to dad."

"You're dad's busy."

Elsie shook her head. "Yeah. You're both busy. Guess little ol' me should make an appointment like one of your students, right mom?"

Those words hit Sarah like a ton of bricks, and she stood their, shocked, as Elsie turned on her heels and left the study and headed to her large room. Her room was filled with dolls and toys that Sarah, herself, had once possessed, including Lancelot… the teddy bear she gave Toby after their adventure in the Labyrinth. He, in turn, gave it to his niece. It was definitely Elsie's sanctuary. She flung her door opened and slammed it behind her, and ran and jumped onto her double, four-post bed. She buried her head into her pillow and screamed her lungs out. Elsie knew her parents loved her, and she wasn't neglected and that she spent plenty of time with her parents, but the thing was… it was always done on their time, not hers. She had to plan her time with them around their schedule a lot of the time, and it was frustrating.

Then, came a knock at the door. She raised her head long enough to sniff and yell, "GO AWAY!"

But the door opened anyway, and Sarah walked into the room and her heart broke to see her little girl so upset. In many ways, Elsie was right. She was scheduled around her parents' careers, and it wasn't fair… she wanted to be able to have fun with her mother and father and not have to be booked in ahead of time.  
Sarah sat down on the bed and rubbed the little girl's back and sighed. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke a word. What could she say to make the child feel better? Tell her that everything would be okay and that she was just upset? No… that would be insensitive, wrong, and just insulting to Elsie's intelligence – and she was a very smart girl. Top in her class, A - straight student… Sarah saw that in her child a long time, but still didn't want to let go of the fact that she was still a little girl. She didn't want her to grow up. And Sarah was growing concerned at Elsie's growing love of fantasy… she knew how dangerous it was for her, and it almost destroyed her family. But that wasn't her concern at the moment. Elsie continued to cry into her pillow.

"Honey?" Sarah spoke softly, gently twirling Elsie's hair between her fingers. "I'm sorry…"

Again, nothing. Elsie often ignored her when she was upset or at least very annoyed.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded…"

"But it's true! You didn't say it wasn't true." Elsie pointed out, logically. Damn that kid was smart.

"I know," Sarah's eyes lowered. "And…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "And, you're right. I guess your father and I… we get caught up in our work sometimes. We just want to give you everything we didn't have—"

"All I want is to have my mom and dad without having to wait four days to spend to see you. I don't want a nanny, I want my mom! Like how we used to be before you became a professor." Elsie sat up to face her mother.

"Is that too much, mommy?"

Sarah smiled and wiped her tears away with a tissue, with tears in her own eyes, and she shook her head. "No, baby. And I'm sorry. I'll try harder, I promise."

"And dad?"

"I'll talk to him, baby… and I'm so sorry… but you know I love you, right?"

Elsie turned on her side, facing away from her mother, non-verbally replying to Sarah's question. Sarah's heart fell and realised just how angry her child was. She was a good, loving mother – it's just that her priorities needed to be reorganised. She was in a job that she absolutely loved and under any other circumstances she'd never give up, but now… such a decision wasn't so easy, and it wasn't fair to her, Elsie, or even Scott. Now she had to grapple with the idea of giving up the job of her dreams, which she's held for two years. Scott brought in more than enough money for them to live as comfortably as they were now.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE UNDERGROUND, WITH JARETH AND MARIELLE**

Princess Marielle stood in the arched doorway of the throne room, watching her father very carefully. It was as busy as usual, with all the goblins running all over the place, running errands and generally taking care of the castle. Meanwhile, her father, Goblin King Jareth, was slouched over his throne, in an apparent 'thinking' mode. Marielle, in human years, would be 210 years old, though in Fae terms, she was fifteen. Immortality is a blessing in the Underground – and her beauty was mythical and beyond all imagination. Her long, wavy blonde hair was flowing down her back, and reflected against her dark red medieval-style dress with gold lacing around her stomach, with pure gold sandals. She radiated all the glorious physical and internal beauty that was expected of a Fae princess, heiress to the Goblin kingdom… even more so. And she adored her father. Her mother, Princess Jordia, whose parents were King and Queen of the entire Fae Underground Kingdom, died when she was only a baby, after a war broke out between the Fae kingdom and the neighboring Morslo Kingdom – they were two of the four Kingdoms of the Underground. Princess Jordia, who was Jareth's wife (obviously) and the love of his life, was killed when their escorts failed to properly protect the carriage that was transporting them to a safe location – her, Jareth, and their baby girl.

Marielle had heard about the girl who had defeated her father fifteen years earlier, but was never able to get the full story from him. He always had said that she was too young to understand and that he explain the whole thing to her when she was older. But from the apparent behavior of her dad, Marielle could tell that he was no where near over it. Jareth had grown bitter… even sullen… scary, even… to everyone except her. For Jareth, Marielle was his one shining light in his life. The only other person who he found himself falling in love with had rejected him, and Marielle provided a shining love that gave his life, his rule meaning. He had lost Jordia. Sarah had rejected him, and through all his observations of her during the past fifteen years, she had moved on and not given him a second thought. Jareth stopped his observations of her when she got married… when it was official that she would never come to him; be with him. He would never lose his daughter, he was determined to never let that happen.

Marielle stepped into the throne room, and the goblins and servants scattered to clear a path for her as she made her way to the centre of the large, open room, to her dad.

"Father?"

Jareth looked up to see his beautiful child stepping up to him. He greeted her with a smile and outstretched arms. She took the gesture and hugged him.

"My child…" he kissed her and brought her to sit down at his feet. She was too old to sit on his lap anymore, but he enjoyed her company all the same…

"Darling, I thought you were with Fabian."

Fabian is the cousin of Marielle, and they were close. To Jareth, it was important that she enjoy the company with at least one person her age, who she could relate to. Marielle shrugged and sighed.  
"He's exhausted himself in the Labyrinth," she replied, resting her head on his leg. "He sleeps in his chambers. I enjoyed myself in the gardens. It's very pleasant at this time of year… I sure have missed it." She smiled up at him. Jareth's usually cold, harsh heart melted at the sight of her smile. Marielle was his one weakness… and as she grew older and more independent, Jareth feared losing her and having no one. Marielle knew this, and would do everything in her power to keep a hold of her relationship with him.

"As we have all missed you, my dear," Jareth kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"It gets rather lonely without you. Tell me of school, your friends, your grandparents… how is everything?"

"Normal. It gets dull at the palace after a while. I wish I was home more often… I'd much rather go to the schools here, father. You know that."

"I do," Jareth agreed, nodding. "But I also know that the institutions here are not fit for a princess…"

"Why? Because of my stature? Or are they of just poor quality?"

"Marielle—"

"All I'm saying… you say, dear father that they are good quality and yet you do not allow your daughter to one? No offence intended, good sir, but I think your logic is flawed."

"Oh is it? Darling, you are a princess. And what is wrong with the academy? I thought you enjoyed it there."

Marielle sat up and rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Oh, I do. But like I said, it can be boring. I want to learn about all parts of the kingdom, father. Meet new people, meet the subjects… learn about those who I will one day rule."

"You learn those studies at your current school."

"Ahh, but what do text books have compared to that of life experience? I'm fifteen, father. I thought I could chose where I go to get my schooling."

Jareth rubbed his temples, trying not to lose his temper. He could definitely see her side to the argument, but at the same time, as much as he'd love to let her choose, it was inappropriate by the royal court's standards. It just wasn't tradition, and with all the trouble he'd been getting himself into lately with his former in-laws, he wanted to steer clear of the issue for a while.

"Marielle, I agree. But at the moment, with things… the way they are… it's just no appropriate."

"Why?"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" he suddenly explode, causing his terrified daughter to stumble down the steps and everyone froze. Marielle staggered to her feet and her confused, scared eyes met his angry eyes. To be honest, it wasn't Marielle he was mad at… Jareth was just under a lot of stress; pressure from the King and Queen to complete new Labyrinth constructs and to improve the quality of care, living, and work standards for his servants, goblins, and their families. Also, he had missed three important RC (Royal Court) meetings that he was supposed to give speeches in, so they weren't happy at all. It was getting close to fifteen years since Sarah defeated his Labyrinth, and nearly ten years since he last looked in on her, and the temptation was ringing in his ears.

Jareth regained his composure and looked around at everyone in the room… he honestly hadn't meant to take his problems out on his daughter. He took a couple of steps towards her, but she, to his surprise, took steps back. He stopped.

"Marielle…" he tried. "Honey, I'm sorry, I—" but his efforts were futile. She turned on her heels and ran from the room, tears in her eyes. When her father got angry like that, even though she knew he wasn't angry at her, it scared her immensely. Jareth had a temper, and she wanted to know why… his temper grew incredibly shorter after that girl, whoever she was… someone named Sarah… had beaten his Labyrinth. But now, he just scared her. Marielle knew she had to do something. She had to get to the bottom of this before things turned really bad… even dangerous… for her father or anyone else.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hey! Let me know what you think by reviewing… should I continue? Constructive criticism is good, and always welcome. But please let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**


End file.
